A ride on a camel
by UnObserved-Undermined
Summary: Set a few hours after sitnop. what is going on with masimo? is dave georgias one and only, or will someone, or something get in the way? better than it sounds.plz read and reviw.last chappy up :D
1. out of italian cakeys?

_**Hello readers, this is my first fanfic, so please be vair nice. I have great plans for this story, so enjoy read and review, lots of love(in a non-lezzy way) Frankie xxx**_

_**P.S, Masimo is only temporary, I am strictly gee&dave**_

**CHAPTER 1**

**Lying in my bed of pain, **

**Unsure of time.**

Why does this always happen to me? After the fisticuffs at dawn fandango, I went to go and talk to Masimo, but when I got near him, he went and walked off. UN bloody believable. Mrs swotty knickers (aka jas) just looked at me and said that she knew my red bottom would get me in trouble one day. Then she left. Great best friend she is. So then I went home.

**1 minute later**

But then I remembered that I was meant to stay over at Jas' and my mutti and vati were at uncle eddies baldy-o-gram show, and Libby was at grandvatis so I had to climb through the window in the kitchen, and I fell.

**3 seconds later**

And I hurt my bum-Oley, and I fell on angus so now I have a nice scratch all over my leg.

Mutti and vati are back and I can hear them halfway up the stairs. They are making horrible slurping noises, erlack with knobs. I hope they are eating jelly.

**Sunday 18 September**

**Up at the crack of 10.30 am.**

Mutti has come bursting into my room. She looked a bit shocked to see me.

"Why are you here?"

"Mutti, in case you haven't noticed, this is my room" she looked a bit annoyed

"yes but why aren't you at Jas, you were sleeping over after the gig" state the obvious.

"I decided to come home"

Then it all came out and I started to cry, more horrifically was that my mutti was… understanding.

"don't cry, Gee, I know how you feel, I've had the same experiences when I was younger"

Anyway, mutti told me to call Masimo and to ask to meet up.

**On the phone to Masimo **

"Er, ciao Masimo, it is me, Georgia" wow, a normal sentence.

"Ah, ciao, cara, scusi for my behaviour last night"

"No problemo, I was wondering if we could meet up."

"yes, I pick you up at 12, si?"

"si"

**In my room**

Quick, make up, ill go subtle, so just foundation, lippy, eyeliner, blusher, mascara and 2 coats of eye shadow. Now, what to wear? A purple dress top with white skinny's and sandals? No, a red top and a black skirt and knee high boots?

Skirt

Skinnies

Skirt.

In the end I decided on skinnies. I tied my hair in a sophis bun, oh gott in himmel, Masimo is here.

**In Luigis **

I had a hot chocolate, to avoid a foam moustache.

"so, cara, why did you want to meet up?" oh, I completely forgot about that.

"um, well, I…um" oh great, I have turned into Ellen.

"scusa, cara, I have to go"

"oh, ok" great he left me with the £5 bill. I was saving up for a new lippy in boots. Then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Masimo snogging the face off of wet Lindsay.


	2. Tatty Bye

_**Hello readers, this is my first fanfic, so please be vair nice. I have great plans for this story, so enjoy read and review, lots of love(in a non-lezzy way) Frankie xxx**_

_**P.S, Masimo is only temporary, I am strictly gee&dave**_

.

**CHAPTER 2**

5 Minutes later

After sitting in the shop crying for what felt like hours, I got up and left luigis. I decided to walk through the park, to let nature heal me. Great, now I sound like wise woman of the forest. Lets just hope I don't run into anyone I know(not literally run into them, you fools)

**2 minutes later**

Walked into mark big gob. Just what I need.

"Alright love, need some help?" he was staring at my nungas.

"No, mark, tatty bye" and I tried to walk off, but he held my wrist.

Just then, Dave the laugh came out of the bushes(oo-er!).

"Gee, is mark bugging you?"

"Actually, yes" and Dave punched him.

**5 mins later**

"thanks for that, dave"

"no problem, kittykat"

There was an awkward silence and I was trying to find something to say that was appropriate

"so how are things with Emma?"

"I broke up with her"

"oh"

"how about Masimo?"

"I don't know coz I met up with him at luigis and things were fine then he had to leave and left me with the bill and then I saw him snogging wet Lindsay" and then I couldn't help it, my eyes just got filled with tears.

"oh gee, don't cry." Dave gave me a hug and stared into my eyes.

"he doesn't deserve you, gee" I couldn't help but smile.

"no, I don't deserve you, you've been so nice to me and I keep taking you for granted, its like I rely on you to pick up the pieces, I never put your happiness into consideration, I just expect you to be there". Then I started blubbing. Then Dave gave me a number 4 and linked arms with me.


	3. agog as 2 agog things

_**Hello readers, this is my first fanfic, so please be vair nice. I have great plans for this story, so enjoy read and review, lots of love(in a non-lezzy way) Frankie xxx**_

_**P.S, Masimo is only temporary, I am strictly gee&dave**_

**CHAPTER 1**

**Lying in my bed of pain, **

**Unsure of time.**

Why does this always happen to me? After the fisticuffs at dawn fandango, I went to go and talk to Masimo, but when I got near him, he went and walked off. UN bloody believable. Mrs swotty knickers (aka jas) just looked at me and said that she knew my red bottom would get me in trouble one day. Then she left. Great best friend she is. So then I went home.

**1 minute later**

But then I remembered that I was meant to stay over at Jas' and my mutti and vati were at uncle eddies baldy-o-gram show, and Libby was at grandvatis so I had to climb through the window in the kitchen, and I fell.

**3 seconds later**

And I hurt my bum-Oley, and I fell on angus so now I have a nice scratch all over my leg.

Mutti and vati are back and I can hear them halfway up the stairs. They are making horrible slurping noises, erlack with knobs. I hope they are eating jelly.

**Sunday ….. July**

**Up at the crack of 10.30 am.**

Mutti has come bursting into my room. She looked a bit shocked to see me.

"Why are you here?"

"Mutti, in case you haven't noticed, this is my room" she looked a bit annoyed

"yes but why aren't you at Jas, you were sleeping over after the gig" state the obvious.

"I decided to come home"

Then it all came out and I started to cry, more horrifically was that my mutti was… understanding.

"don't cry, Gee, I know how you feel, I've had the same experiences when I was younger"

Anyway, mutti told me to call Masimo and to ask to meet up.

**On the phone to Masimo **

"Er, ciao Masimo, it is me, Georgia" wow, a normal sentence.

"Ah, ciao, cara, scusi for my behaviour last night"

"No problemo, I was wondering if we could meet up."

"yes, I pick you up at 12, si?"

"si"

**In my room**

Quick, make up, ill go subtle, so just foundation, lippy, eyeliner, blusher, mascara and 2 coats of eye shadow. Now, what to wear? A purple dress top with white skinny's and sandals? No, a red top and a black skirt and knee high boots?

Skirt

Skinnies

Skirt.

In the end I decided on skinnies. I tied my hair in a sophis bun, oh gott in himmel, Masimo is here.

**In Luigis **

I had a hot chocolate, to avoid a foam moustache.

"so, cara, why did you want to meet up?" oh, I completely forgot about that.

"um, well, I…um" oh great, I have turned into Ellen.

"scusa, cara, I have to go"

"oh, ok" great he left me with the £5 bill. I was saving up for a new lippy in boots. Then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Masimo snogging the face off of wet Lindsay.

**CHAPTER 2**

5 Minutes later

After sitting in the shop crying for what felt like hours, I got up and left luigis. I decided to walk through the park, to let nature heal me. Great, now I sound like wise woman of the forest. Lets just hope I don't run into anyone I know(not literally run into them, you fools)

**2 minutes later**

Walked into mark big gob. Just what I need.

"Alright love, need some help?" he was staring at my nungas.

"No, mark, tatty bye" and I tried to walk off, but he held my wrist.

Just then, Dave the laugh came out of the bushes(oo-er!).

"Gee, is mark bugging you?"

"Actually, yes" and Dave punched him.

**5 mins later**

"thanks for that, dave"

"no problem, kittykat"

There was an awkward silence and I was trying to find something to say that was appropriate

"so how are things with Emma?"

"I broke up with her"

"oh"

"how about Masimo?"

"I don't know coz I met up with him at luigis and things were fine then he had to leave and left me with the bill and then I saw him snogging wet Lindsay" and then I couldn't help it, my eyes just got filled with tears.

"oh gee, don't cry." Dave gave me a hug and stared into my eyes.

"he doesn't deserve you, gee" I couldn't help but smile.

"no, I don't deserve you, you've been so nice to me and I keep taking you for granted, its like I rely on you to pick up the pieces, I never put your happiness into consideration, I just expect you to be there". Then I started blubbing. Then Dave gave me a number 3 and linked arms with me.

**CHAPTER 3**

**Home aka chez bonkers**

**4.30**

**My room**

When we got home Dave sat me on my bed and got me some baby-wipes. I rubbed all the smudged make-up off my face. Then he started snooping round my room. I hoped he didn't find anything. Oh great, he has found my diary. I ran up and snatched it off of him and hid it under my covers, where Gordy was hiding. Then Dave sat on the end of my bed and pulled me closer to him.

"Do you love me, Georgia?" he said it is such a sad way, and he called me Georgia. Do I love dave, he makes me laugh, and he is kind and friendly, and funny. OMG I do. Oh, quick, answer, he's staring. But before I could Libby burst into my room.

"GINGER, where is big kitty?"

"I don't know libbs" then she saw Dave

"DAVEY! Are you and ginger snoggling?" then she did horrific snogging noises. Then uncontrollable HEGGYHEGGYHOGing.

Then she left.

"Your sister is bonkers" I turned to Dave

"You don't have to tell me that." Then the phone rang.

On the phone

"Halloo, house of bonkerosity, Georgia at your service"

"Gee, it's me, the Viking one, my parents are out on Saturday and there is a party round mine. Be there or be square. For once there isn't a theme. It starts at 6, ta ta.

Saturday 21st September

RoRo's party.

Me and the gang (except roro) got there at 6. The boys were with us but as soon as we got there they all left and Rollo took Jools with her. We all did a burst of the bison hornpipe extravaganza, and then we went to get drinks. Rosie came up behind me. "Gee, do you want to play truth or dare? Hmm, I didn't know if I really wanted to, I mean some of Rosie's dares were really random and scary, but then it could be a laugh. Speaking of laughs, where is Dave, I haven't seen him since we arrived.

"Gee, are you still there?" oh yeah, I forgot about rosie.

"Yeah"

"So do you want to play?"

"Okey dokey"

"Great, all the ace gang are playing, except jools, shes still off with rollo" Oo-er. We all knew what there up to.

1 second later

Or not.

2 seconds later

Not like that, you rudey dudey people. They have been gone a long time though.

Playing Truth or Dare.

It was my turn to spin the bottle when jools walked in, all red faced. She sat down next to Jas. I span the bottle and it landed on her (jools, not jas you fools!). "Truth!" Rosie shouted. I smiled.

"what were you and Rollo up to?"

"well….we, know, we um" dither on dither queen. She could be serious competition to Ellen.

" well, we got to number 10" we were all agog as 2 agog things. Then the boys came in with their cowboy hats on. O giddy god.


	4. 3 months later

**Hello readers, sorry this chappy is short, i will try to update in the next few days. thank you to earth kid tree hugger for being my first reviewer, and to **xcoffesionsandtwilightismex **for reviewing all my chapters so far.** **Chapter four.**

**1 minute later**

"Well helloo laydeez" that was dave, obviously. I smiled at him and he winked back, cheeky. He was looking quite hot, if I do say so myself, whick I do, cause I think he is. Great, now im babbling to myself like a babbling thing on babbling tablets. We carried on truth or dare. Great, it was my turn. "so gee, who do you think is the most hot tonight?"

"dave" it came out before I could stop myself, then I went beetroot.

_**3 months later**_

**Up at the crack of 8.30 am **

Up really early to the sound of vati's voice shouting up the stairs. Who phones this early anyway?

**1 minute later**

Jools, that's who.

"Gee, i-I don't know what to do!" what was she talking about? I asked her

"What are you talking about, and why are you crying?"

"I can't tell you over the phone, it's not safe, meet me in the park in half an hour. Pip-pip. Half an hour, that's not long enough to get ready! And why was she talking like one of them spies from them sad and naff MI5 movies that my vati watches? Does she think there are people living in the phone, spreading gossip? But because she sounded upset I hurried up. I through on (not literally) my thick pink tights, dark denim shorts, black uggs and a white woollen jumper.

1 minute later

Right, hairs done, in a bun, and just the barest make up, concealer, lippy and mascara. Then I ran to the park.

10 minutes later

In the park

Saw jools sitting on the swing by herself, she looked really miz and upset. I sat next to her (on the swing).

"Whats the matter my little chummly-wummly?" as soon as the words were out of my mouth I regretted them, she burst out crying. I put my arm round her while she blubbed into my shoulder. When she finished she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. Then she said the most shocking thing ever…

**oo-er! what will jools tell gee? read to find out. even though its probably obvs. lol!**


	5. Youre WHAT!

**Sorry for the wait. been busy. i wont be uploading next week because im going on holiday. note, these chappys will be a bit different, dont worry, they will go back to normal soon. **

**Chappy 5**

"youre WHAT!!" I couldn't believe what she just said.

"I'm pregnant, Gee, and I _don't know what to do!_" I just stared. I was, for once, speechless. Then I said " Who else have you told?"

"Just you, I don't know how to tell any one else" I felt honoured.

"Are you sure, I mean, have you done a test?"

"no, but the painters haven't been in for ages" I thought about this.

"so you haven't told Rollo?"

"no, I don't know how to tell him"

"well you need to take a test just to be sure" she just nodded while I led the way to boots.

**Boots**

**10am**

Looking for an _appropriate_ test for jools, our reverend headmistress slim would be proud at my _vocabulary_. Wait, get out of my head slim, it is the holidays.

"AHA" I found the perfect one, it was quick, easy to use and only £3.99. and it tells you how far along you were.

**Toilets**

**10 minutes later**

Jools came out white faced. "its positive" I looked at it.

"3 MONTHS!!"

"ssh"

"wait, you've been pregnant for 3 months and you haven't said anything sooner?"

"I didn't know how to, what am I going to do now gee?" I thought for a moment

"Tell Rollo and your parents. I think you should keep it, because it hasn't done anything wrong. And book a scan, your due one"

"thanks gee, I knew I could count on you"

I knew why she turned to me, and I was glad I could help.

Dave POV

Walking with the boys. Just saw gee and jools by the toilets, I nudged the rest to quieten down, I wanted to sneak up on them. I caught the end of their conversation.

"Tell Rollo and I think you should keep it, because it hasn't done anything wrong. And book a scan, your due one"

"Thanks gee, I knew I could count on you"

"s, okay" then gee went a bit miz.

"sorry gee, I forgot"

"s'okay." OMG, they weren't talking about what I thought, were they? I looked over at rollo, he'd gone as white as a sheet.

"you alright mate?" dec said.

"yeah" we carried on over to the girls. I picked gee up by the waist and said "guess who?" she turned round and had a huge smile on her face, then we kissed for 'bout 20 seconds, the I asked her if she missed me.

"Vair, Vair muchos, chummy" then we kissed again, harder, I needed a scale for this. How about 6? A cough interrupted us, it was rollo and jools. "ace gang/ honorary boys meeting in the park, 20 minutes, be there or be square" gott, he sounded just like roro. I said that to him

"Rollo, You sound just like roro.

20 minutes later

Park

"so what do you want to tell us?" asked the vole couple in synch. Freaky deaky bananas.

"umm" she looked at gee (jools, not jas) and she nodded (gee, not Jools)

"Rollo and Jools are having a baby" I went up to Rollo and patted him on the shoulder. He said "Fanks mate, were going for a scan tomorrow"

**Saturday 16th December**

**Chez bonkers**

The gang except jools is here. We're painting our nails all different colours, vair coolio. I had hot pink, electric blue, fluorescent green, fluorescent orange and fluorescent yellow.( dont sley me, rosie has hers all red and black like blood and death, and their stripy. she is an artist though, she has drawn her and sven in polish on her nails. and bison horns!) Great, the door just rang, while my nails were wet. I went to the door.

"hellooo" then I saw rollo and jools.

**ooh, whats going to happen? ps, im thinking of getting a beta, so if you want to read my chappys in advance, plz tell me on the reviews.**


	6. authors note

Sorry to all you people who thought this was a chappy. i am vair sorry. I will **_TRY _**to update tonight but i cant guarantee anything. Also, because i have been too busy writing to say this before, i am not louise rennison, i do not own the rights to the book, or any of the characters you recognise. i do own lilley, robert and samantha though (dont worry, i havnt written that far yet though!!) carry on reading and reviewing.

Frankie

xxx


	7. sneek peeksorry

sorry its another authors note. i will update the full chappy soon, been busy on holiday then my school had an exams week, but ho hum pigs bum. but for now heres a sneak peek! tell me what you think! be honest if its a bit ott, plz tell me.

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**10 seconds later**

"So, are you going to let us in then Gee?" asked Rollo.

Oh what yeah. "come in"

**My Room**

**1 minute later**

"Why do, you know, um yeah, y'know um like look so like miz or something Jools?" dither on Ellen.

"I don't, me and rollo have some vair good news to tell you"

"what?" we all asked together.

"the baby is going to be a girl!"

"It can be one of the ace gang!"

"yeah, and we can all teach it the Viking disco infernos!"

"yes, but you have to remember that it will only be a baby" Wow, Ellen sounded just like jas! Then the doorbell rang again, I might as well just leave it open.


	8. IN A HEDLOCK

**SORRY for the long wait, i went on holiday, had exams, blah blah blah, i know what youre thinking, excuses, excuses, but its the truth, and i went to thorpe park- colossus was amazing!!! sorry if this story gets a bit ott-over the top, im sorry. any way, on with the chappy.**

**Disclaimer-im not LR**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**10 seconds later**

"So, are you going to let us in then Gee?" asked Rollo.

Oh what yeah. "come in"

**My Room**

**1 minute later**

"Why do, you know, um yeah, y'know um like look so like miz or something Jools?" dither on Ellen.

"I don't, me and rollo have some vair good news to tell you"

"what?" we all asked together.

"the baby is going to be a girl!"

"It can be one of the ace gang!"

"yeah, and we can all teach it the Viking disco infernos!"

"yes, but you have to remember that it will only be a baby" Wow, Ellen sounded just like jas! Then the doorbell rang again, I might as well just leave it open. The rest of the boys walked in.

"Hello KittyKat, miss me"

"Dave, its been less than 12 hours"

"Yeah, so, did you miss me?"

"Of course Mr. Laughy Pants" He grinned.

**Dave POV**

**2 hours later**

I can't believe what Gee just told me. It started like this…

She led the way to her room. Not like that you cheeky minxes. The room had the rest of the gang. We walked in on Jas 'n' Tom talking about great crested Newts, or something like that. "Yeah, do you want to come and see that new frog I found, we could go vole watching later." Were they serious? Then it happened- something that would change the way I saw Gee Forever. Rollo and Jools came over, walking hand in hand, and Jools came over. "Can I talk to you in private? She asked Gee.

"Okay…" She looked as confused as I felt. They walked outside and didn't come back for ages. I started to get worried (I know, the Hornmeister, worried) so I went to look for them.

**20 minutes later**

I can't believe what I've just heard. I went to the garden to find gee and Jools, and heard them talk about something, so I crept closer to listen.

**1 minute later**

**Hiding in a bush**

I really think I spend too much time hiding in bushes. I feel like a weirdo. I felt like I should be playing a game of no-you are mad. Especially when I play with Gee, coz it always ends up in number 6.

"So, are you sure you don't mind, Gee?"

"No, I'm glad you did, it means a lot to me" then I heard crying.

"Oh Gee, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up" I looked through the leaves and Jools was hugging Gee. Not in a lezzie way, obvs.

"I-I'm fine, honestly, and it's a nice name anyway." I could see her smile. Then they moved to go inside. I quickly ran back to the house.

**Georgia's POV**

Jools and I went inside.

"Um guys, can you be quiet for a moment please?" asked Jools. "Right, Rollo and I have an announcement to make." She was starting to sound like Slim, if you know what I mean, raving on like a raving thing on rave tablets

**1 Minute later**

"Yeah, we've decided on a name for the baby." That took me out of my reverie. Then he looked at me before saying "Were going to call the baby Lilly." All the ace gang looked at me. "What?" I asked them, but I knew what they were talking about. "Nothing" they said. The boys looked at me strangely as well. I couldn't take it anymore, so I ran outside. I could hear them calling my name, but I just kept running.

**5 minutes later**

**Park**

I had to stop here, I couldn't run any more. I could hear people behind me. "Gee, are you okay?" I turned around to see jas, mabs and rosie. "No" I whispered. It came out all blubbery. Then I was crying again. Rosie lifted me up and I was crying into her shoulder. I wonder what she and Sven have been doing to make her that strong (oo-er!). Actually, I don't, erlack! She carried me back home, but on the way there everyone caught up with us. "Are you ok, KittyKat?" If it wasn't Dave I would've slapped them. I mean, do I look ok? But he looked really worried so I put on a brave face.

"Yeah" He was about to take me off Rosie, but she growled and said back-off. She had her beard on and she looked scarily like a Viking lunatic.

**1 second later**

Wait, she is.

**10 minutes later**

All snuggled up in bed in my jim-jams with the rest of the ace gang at the foot of my bed.

**5 seconds later**

"I'm really sorry Gee, it's just that you are a really _bon Amie,_ and I liked the name. I wanted to honour you."

OO-er that would be nice, a nice little slave, or maybe carlos or juan, waving palm trees around my head and feeding me grapes.

"It's fine Jools"

"Gee, you need to explain to Dave, He's really confused."

"Yeah"

"We'll go and get him if you want"

"Ok"

But before they could the bell rang. (Don't you think this line is getting repetitive?) I heard shouting, and sensed a fisticuffs at dawn fandango, so I went downstairs to see what was going on.

**5 minutes later**

_Oh dear gott in himmel, _Dave has got Masimo in a head-lock.

**OOH, YOU THOUGHT I FORGOT ABOUT MASIMO, DIDNT YOU? SORRY IF THIS CHAPPY WAS WEIRD. I WILL UPDATE ASAP. THANK YOU TO MANNI777 FOR ENCOURAGING ME TO WRITE MORE SOON, OTHERWISE THIS MIGHT NOT BE UP STILL. HAVE YOU SEEN HER STORY? ITS CALLED AND THATS WHEN I RAN OUT OF THE PARTY.**


	9. wearing a giant fish costume

_**SORRY FOR THE DELAY, I WAS BUSY, BUT NOW IM ON A 7 WEEK SCHOOL HOLIDAY, FROM THE 17 JULY TO 6 SEPTEMBER**_

**Same bat time, same bat place**

Oh merde, not another fisticuffs! Oh, what am I going to do? Stop in the name of pants can't work again, can it?

**1 Second later**

I needn't have worried; Sven has got Masimo by the scruff of the neck and is swinging him round and round. Probably thinks he's a fish.

"Cara, you tell this giant to stop, si?" Oh how I wish I could Masimo, how I wish I could.

"Nope, sorry, oh, and Masimo, you are dumped" Then Sven chucked him out of the front door.

**5 seconds later**

Good job it was still open. Actually, why didn't any one shut the door? Oh, I don't know.

"Gee, why did you just dump Masimo?" Good question Davey boy, good question.

"Because I like someone else"

"Not Robbie again is it?" No, why would it be Robbie, gott, this boy is soo blind sometimes.

"No Dave, I don't like Robbie, I like you" Then there was a massive cheer and whooping from the gang as Dave snogged me.

"Took you long enough gee."

"Thanks for the reminder."

"Actually Gee, I was wondering something, why do you and the lovely laydeez seem to have a mysterious secret going on?" If he had a beard he would remind me of Rosie. He should do some pretendy beard stroking.

**3 seconds later**

"Well, when I was 13 mutti had this….. toyboy." Erlack, it sounds disgusting when I put it into words.

"Any way, she got preggers when Vati went away on a business trip," Haha, vati, actually doing work! It's amazing that I can be so full of hilariosity in my time of need.

**1 minute later**

Well, it's not really not my time of need.

"Gee, are you still there?" Dave was waving his hand in front of my face.

"Yes, anyway, she got preggers and when she had the baby and told Vati she wasn't his, he got mad and told her to put it up for adoption."

**Dave Pov**

"Oh" What a relief, for a moment there I thought Gee had a baby. How stupid of me.

"Dave, are you Okay?"

"What? Oh right, yeah. You know, for a moment there I thought it was you that had the baby!"

"Ha, Georgia, She couldn't even look after a fish- Ellen, remember the time she had that fish and then when we went for a sleepover the fish jumped out the bowl and she slipped on it?" Oh Jas, why did you ask Ellen? We'll be here for hours.

"Um, well, um like well yeah… or something".

"Jas, that is not true, Ive looked after angus and gordy, and they've turned out fine"

"If you class being as mad as a hatter fine" blimey o riley's shorts, dosent jas ever give up?

**5 minutes later**

"So now that's all cleared up, can we get on with the night, how about a sing-a-longa?" Oh no, not when Rosie's in charge.

**7 minutes later**

Singing along to you're the one that I want from Grease.

"So guys are you all ready to come to me and Sven's wedding next month?" What! I looked at Georgia and she had the same expression as me; completely oblivious. Then Sven walked in the room wearing a giant fish costume.

"Ja, me and my Viking bride go boogie and wear hats made from herrings, ja?" 5 words:

**OH. DEAR. GOTT. IN. HIMMEL. **

_**SO MY CHUMS, IT'S FINISHED! SORRY FOR THE RUBBISH ENDING, I WILL MAKE IT UP IN MY NEXT STORY, "A KITTYKAT, A BISCUIT AND A VIKING WEDDING**_." _**BEWARE**__**, ITS SET AFTER ATMBISBM? SO GO AND READ IT IF YOU HAVENT ALREADY, UNLESS YOU LIKE SPOILERS. BY THE WAY, I WAS GOING TO MAKE THE BABY GEES, BUT THOUGHT IT WOULD BE A BIT STUPID FOR HER TO HAVE A CHILD. REVIEW ME TO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**_


End file.
